Hunter Savage
Hunter Savage was a former Jedi Knight of the Grand Jedi Republic Era. He was from the planet of Dathomir. After being disgraced by the Jedi Order, he turned to the dark side and became a hunter. Young life Hunter was a former Jedi Knight but turned away from his teachings because he thought the Jedi were trying to control him. Hunter went into hiding on Umbara and went into the Sith Temple and he slowly drifted to the dark side of the force. Hunter finally left Umbara and went into the universe. Hunter was later found by Mace Windu who said "Hunter is that you!?" Hunter said "It is Master Jedi and the dark side has consumed me" Mace refused to fight an old Jedi friend, but Hunter had other ideas he said "Common my old Jedi friend fight me." Hunter ignited his Lightsaber and so did Mace after an hour of fighting Mace finally gave in to Hunter and Hunter run away. Crushing Hope Hunter then found Emilio Notari who asked who Hunter was he said "I was in the Jedi order until I found out they were using me to kill my former master. So I ran away and learned the dark side but now I'll join you as a guard" Notari agreed and showed him his sister Emilie Notari. ARC-5688 "Quinn" found the ex-Jedi and told no-one Quinn said "Halt Sith scum or I'll be forced to kill you!" "ah the skilled pilot! How do you combat skills fair to an ex-Jedi?" "I shall do what I must" "Probably better then yours." Quinn ignited his Lightsaber and a holo transmission so ARC-8448 could see the new threat. Quinn and Hunter fought until Hunter struck down Quinn severely injuring him. "Your a fool pilot, why verse a Sith when you are going to lose" "So I show my Captain what I did best *cough* this!" Quinn raised his hand and force lightning spewed out of them "I might be a petty clone but I did learn some things from Sith." Hunter blocked the lightning and Quinn turned to face the holo transmission his final words were "I'm sorry *cough* I did what I did best *cough* Thank you for letting me serve in Purple Squad *cough* If you see this take care!" Quinn then stood up and finished the lightning cast and picked up his saber. Injured Quinn again fought Hunter. Quinn was again struck down with the gleaming Lightsaber of Hunter Savage at his neck Quinn didn't regret fighting him. "Any last words dead pilot?" "Yeah *cough* Your tacky and I hate you!" Hunter's Lightsaber ripped through Quinn's helmet and his body was badly burned Quinn's body went back to ARC-8822 cruiser and was put in the morgue. A Harsh reality After fighting Jedi master Mace Windu, it was the end for the Jedi as Hunter knew it. He wanted to fight all Jedi to exhaustion, by fighting them and leaving them for dead. Hunter was sitting in his ship one day locating another Jedi when he said to himself "It's all worth those who had nothing to live in or on and say that it was the funny thing. I am fighting the corruption. Fighting the waves of destruction and fighting for those who cannot. And sometimes you have to believe its just that thing that has to happen. It may as well be the life of a liar, it will never be the same again.." Trapicus (Clone Death) Hunter the newest clone killer unstoppable thanks to the force on his side short after he went to Trapicus. The clones thought Hunter was brutally killed by a clone task force when he decided to face the clones on Trapicus but Hunter Savage survived battle of Trapicus but before he left he saw the death of Bow and was then having this plan to kidnap Niljarrah, Bow's Son. He went to Coruscant and took care of some guards and was then coming into the room where Niljarrah were, Niljarrah was chocked! he couldn't say anything. Hunter was then open his Comlink and contacted Costin Jr that was on the way to Coruscant. "Hello, Jr! I have someone you wants! say hello to Costin Jr - Hunter Savage (Costin Jr is that you - Niljarrah) - Niljarrah in the background Niljarrah! what have you done to him?? - Costin Jr Oh! first of all! I will not kill him I just want my revenge! - Hunter Savage release him! or I kill you! I promised to protect him! His father asked me to when he was killed on Trapicus!!! - Costin Jr Then you did a bad job... Ends - Hunter Savage" Hunter Savage was then try to escape to the planet Tatoonie but when he came to the station did Costin Jr arrive. He pushed Niljarrah so he hit his head and the he ignited his Lightsaber with all his power, sadly Costin Jr was prepared and slipped under Hunter and then picked up a micro bomb and then Costin Jr ran away with Niljarrah. Hunter Savage stood there waiting for his doom and then it happened, the bomb exploded and H. Savage was blown up in the air. But what Golden Squad didn't know is that the blue Hunter Savage was a clone of Hunters self. Final Stand Hunter was asked by Niljarrah to kidnap him and send him to Mygeeto. Hunter sadly agreed and he kidnapped Niljarrah and killed his protector ARC-5688 in the process. When Golden Squad landed on the surface of Mygeeto,they looked around and saw buried helmets,guns and droid parts from the previous firefight that erupted on Mygeeto. Hunter then jumped down and threw ARC-5688's empty armour at the Clones, whom then Hunter said, "It's over! Golden Squad. Give up! I tricked you into coming here! You're fools. I treated everyone right as a Jedi, now you will see my brother Vicious sometime in the future." Boil then shoot him from behind and said "I wasn't fooled. Being the fool is the hardest thing anyone can even think of.." Category:Jedi